SPC45
Vo~n♪ We Won't Let Noise Have His Way-nya! is the 45th of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Noise took all the notes and turned into his final f orm, Otokichi was scared but he protected the girls. Noise did a Negatone out of the Legendary Score but than Hibiki told everything to the Negatone and than the Negatone started crying after all that they got new Cure Modules and turned into cures and destroyed the Neagtone, but nothing got back except the girls every human was turned into a stone because there wasn't any more music and Otokichi did a path and the cures were proud of what were they doing and they went to Minor Land. In Minor Land Aphrodite was worried becaus e of her husband and had to stay next to him, while Noise was invading Minor Land and scarying people and he turned them to stones and in the tower where Aphrodite was wasn't turn into a stone and the people also. Noise was getting tired but than he found out the place were Aphrodite was hidding and tried to destroy it but than Aphrodite took her harp and was fighting but than the cures arrived leaving Noise and Falsetto suprised. Noise than told them that they brought they bodyguar d and than the cures didn't knew for he was talking about but than the Healing Chest flyed and told the cures, that a long time ago when Otokichi was young and a fighter, Noise was getting all the notes but than Cresendo tone came and she fighted after all that fight Otokichi sealed her in the Cursed Forest, Mephisto was angry and went to the forest but Noise was there and he controled Mephisto to do all those bad things, after she said that Cure Muse was mad and went to fight Noise but it was hard for her. Noise kicked Muse and she fell down, Cure Beat was really angry and she started fighting Noise also and she started talking to Falsetto that he was being used by Noise but too late Noise kicked her but effected Falsetto. The cures were tired of fighting and did Music Rondo but it had no effect on Noise. The cures were in bad situation when Noise was going to kill them, Otokichi came with a giant rock but than the cures knew what to do and they did Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo but it Noise didn't liked it and he took Otokichi. Muse was angry and sad again, but she went to catch Otokichi and she took his hand but than Otokichi knew he was going to die and he left her hand leaving Ako, Aphrodite and the cures to angry than Noise captured the Healing Chest, the cures got ther powers back and were shining and they did Passionato Harmony and were fighting Noise made a black energy power and threw it to the cures but all of them were gathering power till all that exploded and Noise fell down but than Cresendo Tone came also but too bad Noise trapped her and she said to the girls that they knew what to do leaving them alone without any weapons and without hope... Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Hummy *Shirabe Ako *Noise *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Falsetto *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery SPC45EndCard.PNG|SPC45 Ending Card with Cure Happy from Smile! Pretty Cure Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes